


Dinner For Two

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is disappointed when his uncle cancels the dinner they planned and Kuro comforts him. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 24





	Dinner For Two

“Kuro, I need to start cooking or else we’ll be eating dinner at midnight. Why do you do this every time I bake cupcakes?” Mahiru laid on the table with Kuro leaning over him. His lips tickled his neck before he licked icing from the spot. He lifted himself up to return his kiss but then he placed his hands on his broad shoulders. “My uncle is coming over for dinner at six so we’ll have to wait until he leaves for dessert.”

“I can wait a few hours.” While Mahiru never complained about his uncle’s busy schedule, Kuro knew how important the meal was to him. He kissed his forehead before he stood up with his arms wrapped around his waist. He lifted him off the table and placed him on the ground. “I thought we wouldn’t have to sneak around your uncle after we got our own place.”

“We have a lot more privacy now.” He nodded and slipped out of his arms. Mahiru returned to the kitchen and checked the curry pot he left to simmer. He lifted the lid off the pot and a pleasant smell filled the room. The apartment they rented was small but he was proud to call it a home with Kuro. They had been through a lot and he hoped they could start a simple life together with Kuro as a human again.

On the counter, his phone rang and Mahiru saw his uncle’s name flash on the screen. He held the spoon out to Kuro and he handed him his phone in exchange. Kuro stood in front of the pot and languidly stirred the curry. Mahiru grinned at how he was able to understand him without trading a word. He leaned against the counter and answered his uncle’s call. He assumed that he only called to ask for directions to their new apartment.

“Hey, Uncle Toru... I’m in the middle of cooking. Are you about to leave work?” He asked. “How are things at C3? Tsurugi is always complaining about paperwork but there should be less trouble now. Tsubaki gave up on his war years ago.”

Kuro stirred the pot as he watched Mahiru’s smile. He didn’t know what the future held but he would do everything he could to see that warm expression every day. Then, Mahiru bit his lip and he knew that something was wrong from the subtle gesture.

He realized what caused the change when their conversation continued. “You can’t come? That’s okay. Don’t worry about it, Uncle. We can reschedule the dinner to next week. This is work and, thinking simply, neither of us will be able to enjoy dinner knowing a rogue subclass is running around town. Go catch him. Call me after work so I know you got home safe.”

He spoke with his uncle for a few more minutes before they said goodbye. Mahiru placed his phone on the counter and sighed softly. He stood next to Kuro and lightly wrapped his fingers around the spoon. He had intended to finish cooking the curry however his hand didn’t move. Kuro slid his finger down the wooden spoon until his hand enveloped Mahiru’s. Tenderly, he stroked his fingers.

“Do you want to watch a movie after we eat? Neither of us have work tomorrow so we can stay up late and watch a marathon.” Kuro suggested. He knew that Mahiru saw his uncle as a father and he would be disappointed that he cancelled their dinner plans. His hand was still holding Mahiru’s as he lifted the spoon and moved it closer to his lips. “We can do whatever you want tonight.”

Mahiru recognized that he was trying to comfort him and he smiled softly. While Kuro wasn’t the best with words, he could feel how much he loved him through his thoughtful gestures. He took a bite from the spoon he held out to him.

“I can ask for anything tonight?” A hint of mischief entered his brown eyes. Mahiru placed the spoon into the sink and then circled his arms around Kuro’s neck. He grinned up at him and said: “First, we have dinner while we watch a movie. Once the cupcakes are cooled enough for us to decorate, we have dessert. We’ll see where the night takes us after that.”

“You can be more selfish with your requests.” He brushed his bangs from his face so he could look into his eyes. Mahiru was the strongest person he knew and he admired it. On the other hand, Kuro wished he would rely on him more. “You’ve been looking forward to having dinner with your uncle for the past week. You can talk to me about it.”

“I’d be lying if I say I’m not disappointed that he cancelled. I was excited to show him our apartment now that we have all of the furniture set up.” He confessed. “Even when I was a kid, we never had time to sit at the table and eat like a normal family. I didn’t want to complain because he had work. Now that I know what his real job is, it’s more difficult to ask him to come home early for dinner.”

As he spoke, Kuro ran his fingers through his hair and Mahiru leaned into his touch. The love in his red eyes caused his heart to swell. Mahiru turned his face into his hand so he could lightly kiss his palm. “I’m disappointed but I don’t feel lonely like the other times he cancelled our plans last minute. I have you with me, Kuro. Thank you.”

Kuro was slightly surprised that he thanked him. He had always thought that Mahiru had done so much for him and changed his life. He didn’t think anything he could do for him would compare. Mahiru read his thoughts and cupped his face. He tilted Kuro’s gaze down to him so he could look into his eyes. “It was you who taught me the joy of being able to share a meal with someone. As long as we can be together, I’m happy.”


End file.
